Clotho Thraetal
Clotho is a tribute made by Wolfgirl23. However she was auctioned off to Adela. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute form Name: Clotho Thraetal District: 8 Gender: Female Age: 16 Personality: Clotho can be stealthy, due to the fact that she knows that she'll have to backstab her allies at some point. In addition to this, she is seductive, and sneaky as well. Backstory: One mysterious day, a baby in a cradle was left at the door of the factory. A few people crowded around the infant, and brought her into safety. This was Clotho, left to be defended by other people. Her parents were on the run from the law, and they didn't want Clotho to grow up in a horrible orphanage. The workers named her Clotho, because they believed that she would be the start of the factory's success. Ever since she was 5, she was fascinated by all of the clothes that were made, as well as the Roman gods. She would pay attention to all of the details in each item of clothing, and gave some tips. Lachesis, the boss, was impressed. She designed and made her first dress at the tender age of 7. It went up for auction at Gbay, and was bought by the President's wife (or the president herself). She loved it so much, that she paid a visit to D8, just to come face to face with the person who made it. So when she met Clotho, she was in for a shock, but a pleasant one, at that. She rewarded Clotho with new fabrics, like the newly found sithsa. Many years passed, and life continued to be normal, until one fateful night, when Lachesis was found dead, brutally battered at the feet of a statue. The culprit was looting her body, unaware of the fact that Clotho had seen him, and assumed the worst. Her course of action was to avenge Lachesis. Her footsteps were silent, so the culprit didn't hear her. At the last moment, the killer spun round, but by then, it was too late - Clotho had stabbed him. When she pulled back the hood, she immediately recognized the person as the co-boss, Atropes. The whole thing came as a shock to her, so to keep her mind of the events, she continued to make the clothing. She is country - renowned as the best dressmaker ever. The factory was right to call her Clotho. Nowadays, it is a popular attraction, thanks to Clotho. Height: 5,7 Appearance: Clotho has light brown hair that falls to her chin. Her eyes are emerald green, and seem to sparkle if you look closely. She is slightly thinner than average, but this is natural. Weapon(s): Poison needles, blowdarts Strengths: Clotho can keep opponents guessing in battle - a tactic she learned from the dragon quest series. She can also stitch wounds if somebody is hurt, and can get a male to do what she wants, due to her seduction skills. Weaknesses: Other than forests and abandoned towns, Clotho doesn't know much about other biomes, and is incompetent with weapons, other than the needles and blowdarts. Fears: Being abandoned Training strategy: Other than the careers, she won't bother with any of the other tributes. Interview angle: Clotho will act like a man magnet. Bloodbath strategy: Stick with another career, and defend them. Games strategy: Continue to guard the cornucopia, and protect her allies. Alliance: Careers Token: Headpiece thingy (err...) Notable games Fluffyisthebest's 120th hunger games Kills: Jonah Dare (1) Placed: TBA out of 48th Killed by: Kongaroo5497's creepypasta games Kills: TBA Placed: TBA out of 26th Killed by: Trivia * Clotho is named after the first fate in Roman mythology, who starts life. * She is the first tribute of mine to get a kill in the hg. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Twilight Dusk Dawn Midnight's Tributes Category:Twilight Dusk Dawn Midnight